Passion
by Siriusly Lovely
Summary: Ginny, frustrated with life, overhears something that was said about her and reacts quite rashly. In her anger she runs into the exact person who said it about her and something...unexpected happens. Warning: Lots of smut and Sadistic!Bla
1. Chapter 1

_((Author's Notes:: I don't own any of this. This fic is based loosely on a scene from JK Rowling's Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. I also apologize to those of you waiting for me to update my other fics. Sometimes you just need to get something out of your system so you can stop dwelling on it and move on __ I'm sure you understand. Read and Review please oh PS this story has more smut than I have ever written in my life in it so if you're going to get offended don't read it.))_

Love. It was such a funny word especially in the mind of a fifteen year old. Ginny wasn't really sure how she felt about that particular four letter word quite yet. Her mother told her not to go searching for love, it would find her, like it had happened for her parents. The way her mother told it one day her father, who had previously merely been the shy bumbling red headed boy she bonded with over the similar color of their hair, had walked right up to her and told her he wanted to marry her before something happened in the war that would make that impossible. And they had eloped. Ginny had a feeling that there were some more details and intricacies involved with that story but she didn't really want to know. Because the fact was Ginny didn't really think she was going to end up eloping with anyone, let alone getting married, but then again she was only fifteen.

Already she had been told those three little words by two boys. First was Michael Corner. Sweet, sweet Michael. He was jealous of those who did things better than him but showed it in a kind of arrogance that came across to others as him being vain. She had gotten past that barrier without even meaning to. In truth she just liked it when he put his arm around her and when he would snog her. In those days it was nothing serious, of course, she was so young and he did not want to incur the wrath of her brothers but that didn't stop him from one night, after a particularly heated period of kissing, from telling her that he loved her. She had broken up with him not a week afterwards.

The second boy to tell her that she was the center of his world, the apple of his eye, the love of his life, was none other than Dean Thomas. Dean. Oh, dean, she didn't know what to do with him. He was her current boyfriend, the rebound as it were of Michael. Not that she really needed a rebound from Michael because it hadn't really torn her up too much to leave him, But Dean had presented himself and he was an even better kisser than Michael had been and much more adventurous which sent a rush through Ginny when he touched her that was still fairly new to her.

However, Dean had made the same monumental mistake as Michael had. Why, oh why, did these silly boys think it was necessary to tell her that they loved her? Didn't they understand that they were only teenagers and did not possibly know what they were talking about? And also couldn't they understand that they probably wouldn't be able to keep her attention for much more than a few months? Apparently not because when Ginny had met Dean on the train before being ushered off to the Slug Club by that odd new professor, Professor Slughorn, he had held her cheeks firmly in his hands and said those three words that put the stop on any relationship for her as sincerely as Michael had only months earlier. She had contemplated leaving right then and telling him that it just wasn't going to work out, but he had sounded so nervous and so sincere and his eyes were so chocolate brown and his lips looked so edible that she had said it back. And she had been kicking herself for it for the past few hours, all the way through that stupid meeting of the 'club' and the feast and now through her un packing.

What on earth had she been thinking, she thought, as she walked lazily through the bustling common room. Everyone was so excited to be back together that it was had to distinguish one conversation from another. Luckily she had been able to convince Dean that he should spend some time with Seamus as she wanted some 'girl time' with her mates, when in reality she just needed some time to breathe. Picking a particularly comfy looking am chair she sat in it, pulling her knees up underneath her and laying her head against the arm. She knew exactly what she had been thinking, she had been thinking that she was getting bored with just kissing Dean and bored of his hands exploring all of the 'safe' places of her body and making her ache for more. And she had been thinking that all she wanted to do at that moment was to kiss him and cling to him and feel…_more_.

But of course, as is life, that is not the way things had worked out and she was thoroughly irritated by it. Dean had kissed her, yes, but it had been a soft kiss, a kiss of someone who had just said I love you for the first time to his young girlfriend. And then he had held her hand until she had come up with a good enough excuse to leave the compartment.

Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar stern voice. Tilting her head ever so slightly She noticed that she was sitting only a few feet from her brother and his two best friends, they had yet to notice her but she didn't mind. Harry was a spectacular shade of red and it sparked Ginny's interest.

Hermione moved a piece of hair out of her face as she continued whatever she had been saying and Ginny couldn't help but notice that her brother watched the action with fascination. When would those two realize they were perfect for each other and that opposites attract? "Harry, really, I'm serious. If we're going to be able to understand what you're trying to tell us you have to tell us exactly what happened. So keep going, what happened next?"

That throat clearing thing Harry liked to do always got on Ginny's nerves. It was like he was never certain of himself or always embarrassed. Now was no exception. "Well…They started talking about Ginny." That certainly peaked Ginny's wandering interestest. Her ears peeled even more to block out all the other hub bub of the room.

"What? What were those gits saying about my sister? I"ll kill the-"

"Ronald, if you be so kind as to shut up and let Harry speak I would be much obliged."

Now it was Ron's turn to blush, but Ginny just wanted Harry to get on with it as well. Who had been talking about her? Was it Dean? Had he told Harry about what had happened? Oh she hoped not, if Ron got wind of it she'd never hear the end of it and Dean would probably regret it.

"Well…I think Pansy was trying to get a rise out of Malfoy or something, or trying to make herself feel better. I don't know. They were talking about why Slughorn invited Ginny to the meeting and…er Pansy suggested it was because a lot of boys thought she was good looking and poked fun at Zabini saying he thought she was good-looking. He wasn't happy about that and said that…he said he'd never touch a filthy blood traitor like her whatever she looked like…." Harry was red again and he had said all of this very fast and the last part even quiter than the whisper he had been sustaining thus far. That didn't stop Ginny from hearing him though. She was aware that Ron was sputtering and was turning more red than she had ever seen him as he tried t process this but she didn't wait to hear what he'd say. All at once she stood up, eyes ablaze, looking quite mad.

"He said what about me?"

Harry looked frightened when she spoke, and all three of them turned to her, quite shocked that they had been over heard. "Gin-"

"Save it" She just turned and walked away then, not caring what Harry would say to try and take back what he had just said. She didn't want to hear Ron make a big deal of it as though she wasn't already enraged enough. To think! To think he would speak about her like that! She had never done anything against him!

Ginny knew full well that the only reason she was reacting like this was because she was stressed about the Dean situation and didn't want to think about it anymore. At any other time she would have just shrugged it off and said to hell with the Slytherins. But at this moment in time she wanted to strangle a snake and that seemed like the only thing that would appease her rage.

Not quite sure where she was going, and quite aware of the rules against wandering the corridors this late at night, she stomped to the portrait hole and swung it open to protests of the Fat Lady and continued stomping down the hallway outside. The thought struck her that maybe she would visit Luna but she decided she didn't want to deal with Luna's antics currently, she just needed to walk it off as her brother Charlie would say. And so she found herself hurrying down the corridors, down flights of stairs, and was soon in the dungeons. She could only imagine that her rage towards the Slytherins had driven her down here. It was futile, she knew, but perhaps if she proved to herself that she couldn't possibly get at Zabini tonight she would be able to go to bed.

Practically shaking with fury, Ginny arrived at the place where she knew the entrance to the Slytherin common room to be. The reason she knew it was there was because she had seen people entering it once a few years ago, purely by accident because she had been foolishly wandering the corridors by herself in the Slytherin wing of the castle. This was the end of the road, though. As she had known it would be she could go no further without the password which she definitely did not have and would not be able to guess if she spent all night trying. It was probably something evil, Dark magic or something like that. There was nothing to be done though and so, slightly calmer Ginny turned to start back towards her own common room. At least she'd gotten some walking done.

But something caught her attention just then. It as faint and she could hardly hear it but she was faintly aware of music being played somewhere further down the corridor in the direction she had been facing. Without considering how bad this decision might be she turned on her heel again and started walking towards the sound. It became louder the further she walked, and also darker. She suspected that the torches that adorned the walls dimmed at night for obvious reasons, but maybe it was also adding to the mystique of her situation.

Finally, she saw a door standing ajar and could hear the melody coming from inside. It was a piano, she could say now with much certainty. The vibrations of the unseen keys echoed against the stone walls and she wondered why she had never known there was a musical instrument hidden in the depths of the castle previously. Probably because there was not a musically inclined bone in her body. That didn't mean she couldn't appreciate it though. The song was lovely and Ginny was entranced.

Inching forward, Ginny peaked around the side of the doorway to get a glimpse of what was inside the room. And there, inside, sitting at a grand piano that so out of place in it's cold surroundings that Ginny was certain it must have been transfigured from something, was Blaise Zabini himself. She could feel her blood immediately begin to boil again, her fingers clench. His back was to her and she was livid that he was just sitting here as though he had not a care in the world while she had to live with the things he had said about her.

Ginny took a sharp intake of breath, totally immersed in the rage she was feeling again. None of the thoughts of Dean were left in her head, now all that mattered was the fact that here was her arch nemesis sitting in front of her. True, he had only been her arch nemesis for the past fifteen minutes or so but that was long enough for her to loathe him, at least in her book.

Suddenly she became very aware of the silence in the room. Focusing on Blaise, she was surprised to find that he had stopped playing. Back still to her, his fingers stood poised above the keys, apparently paused in the middle of his piece. She couldn't help but notice that he had piano hands, the kind that are slender and mostly bone, his fingers extending far beyond that of a normal person's.

"Can I help you?" His voice nearly sent her jumping out of her skin. It was smooth and cold, as she would imagine it to be. She expected him to turn to her when he talked but then again it suited him that he didn't care enough to look at who he was addressing.

"Actually, Zabini, you can. I have a bone to pick with you." Ginny was surprised to find that her voice was not as strong as she had hoped it would be, not as intimidating as she had thought she felt at that moment. Instead it betrayed her insecurity about the whole situation. After all she hadn't thought she was going to run into him, had only thought she was going to fume a bit and then get over it and go back to the common room. Damn her curiosity. She was also surprised when Zabini turned towards her.

His face was cold, with that fatal dark look she always saw him giving other people but had never been privy to herself. His skin was black and smooth like Dean's but he was a shade lighter than her boyfriend and it worked very well from him. Just because she was angry at him didn't mean she couldn't appreciate his good looks. The eyes that met hers, searching for the person who had bee speaking to him, were surrounded by bags that indicated lack of sleep she would guess, that or an intense drug addiction. His face was chiseled and his cheek bones were prominent and she couldn't look away. It caught her quite off guard, the spell only broken he spoke.

"Come here, Weasley."

He had turned around again, and was running his fingers over the keys as though preparing to resume playing. "Why on earth would I come over there? You called me a blood traitor and insinuated I wasn't worth touching."

"Well you're not." Ouch. "Now, while I have no idea how you found out about what I said about you I'll have to assume that the walls have ears and eyes and mouths which isn't too far off, I'm sure and I will say again. _Come here_."

There was no wand involved, no incantation, no spell, Ginny was sure. She knew what it felt like to be hexed because of her time in the Department of Mysteries at the end of last year, and she was not experiencing that now. But still she found at his command one foot moving in front of the other towards him. She stopped just behind him, at his shoulder, so that she had a clear view of his hands on the piano as they began to play again. His intentions were deliberate and his playing was fierce. The precision of every tiny movement of his fingers enthralled him as they stroked the ivories.

"Do you know why I said those things about you, Weasley?" It amazed her how he could sound so direct and so precise when speaking to her and still every note he played was correct and seemed as though it were second nature. Perhaps it was.

"No" The word left her lips practically without her willing it to. She was enthralled with watching his fingers fly over the keys. The music seemed to sweep her up and she wanted to be lost in it forever. So intense was this sensation that she almost forgot that she was mad at the boy creating it. Almost. And she wanted to pull herself out and yell at him but all she could do was watch his fingers and think about the magic they were creating without a wand.

"Consider what would have happened had I agreed with dear Pansy and said I thought you were very easy on the eyes. What do you think the response of my fellow Slytherins would have been?" He paused for a moment but when it became clear she was not going to respond to him he continued, now on a more lyrical section of the piece which moved much slower than what he had previously been playing. "I would have never heard the end of it. And most likely I would have lost all of the respect I currently possess among the members of my house. And I just couldn't have that."

Ginny could not remember having felt like this. She was certain now that some charm must be upon the room, or even just the piano which made it hard for one to think, to protest, because it was all she could do to make sense of what he was saying when his fingers were caressing the keys of the instrument in front of her as they were. Against everything she knew, against every angry feeling she had against Blaise currently it was all she could do not to want those fingers to be playing upon her, treating her as fiercely as they were the piano keys.

Suddenly he stopped playing and turned to her. Her eyes snapped from where his hands had rested previously and met his. They were chocolate, like Dean's, but there was something different about them. A kind of hatred that she did not rightly think she deserved. But there was something else as well, a spark she did not recognize, the spark that made his eyes so different from those of her boyfriend, made them so much harder to look away from.

"It is not becoming of a Slytherin to be attracted to a Gryffindor you know. Especially when that Gryffindor happens to be a blood traitor." That got her attention alright. Was it possible that he was saying what she thought he was saying?

"I don't…understand." Stringing words together proved much more difficult than it should have been.

"Come here, Weasley." There it was again. That command that every muscle in her body screamed for her to disobey but which pushed her forward. She took another step towards him and could not help but to think she had never been this close to someone from his house before, let alone had never felt quite so…charged by someone from his house. Her skin was prickling and she jumped a bit when he stood from the bench he had been seated on.

"Stand still." She had begun to turn her head to watch him as he walked around her but when he snapped the new order she obeyed. In a strange way it excited her to do what he told her. Perhaps it was because everyone was always so worried about what she would think about being asked to do something; it was a nice change to be told what to do.

Nothing could have prepared her for the fingers that traced across the small of her back. For some reason she had never imagined he would touch her. The pressure of his fingertips was light but at the same time the sensation was so acute it filled her entire being. And she wanted more, but she dared not move because she knew he did not wish her to. She wondered if he would touch her again and if he did how long would she have to wait.

Not long at all, it was discovered. All at once Ginny felt herself being pushed forward just a bit so that she was standing up against the piano, facing it. Automatically her hands when to rest on the top of it, simply resting there as he stood against her back. She could feel his chest move as he breathed her in, sense his body heat as it mingled with her own. His hands rested on her hips, at the very top of the pair of jeans she had pulled out of her laundry bin that morning when she left the Burrow. He was breathing on her neck and it was all she could do not to lean back into him. Something told her that was not something on the list of things she was allowed to do.

"Ginerva…." His whisper at her ear, the sound of her name on his lips, the way he grasped her hip bones when he said it, all of these things caused the gasp that flew out of her mouth. Perhaps she was scared, intrigued, shocked. Everything she had been raised to know, had she been referencing it, would have sent her running from the room but surprisingly all she wanted now was something more. But that more was the exact thing she had wanted from Dean and she didn't know what it was. Maybe Blaise did.

When his teeth grazed her ear and then her neck and then her clothed shoulder she squirmed. His response was to push her further into the side of the piano and hold her right hip tighter in his grasp. With the hand that had released her, he dragged up her side, sending chills through her body and pulled down the cloth that separated him from her shoulder. As he sucked on her skin there in a way that she was sure would leave a love bite which would be dreadfully hard to explain, his free hand found the bottom of her blouse and explored her hidden stomach.

Ginny ached for him in a way that she had not experienced before with either of the boys she had been involved with. Her entire body seemed to be trapped by the sensation of his touches and the closeness of their bodies. It was because of this that, when his fingers sneaked their way under the cloth of her bra and rubbed at a nub concealed there, she gave a tiny gasp.

His lips formed a smirk on her bruised shoulder. "Did you like that?" All Ginny could respond with was another strained gasp as his rude fingers gave another tug at her. "Ah, I always knew that you were just a dirty little girl waiting for someone to let you out of your cage." Ginny's fingers grasped for something to hold onto on the smooth top of the piano as she felt his hips grind into hers from behind. A slight bulge bumped against her back side as he did that, and despite everything, she felt herself be shocked that she might have that sort of effect on a Slytherin. She was not given much time to dwell, however.

No longer feeling the need to voice his wishes with her, Blaise seemed quite willing to simply take what he wanted. Removing her hands from their place on the piano top he turned her to face him, her back still pressed against the side of the instrument which had previously consumed his attention. Without so much as a glance at her face for consent he pulled her shirt up over her head and discarded it on the floor. Ginny's head was spinning. No boy had ever seen here like this, she had never been quite this exposed to anyone but her dorm mates and select friends and family. For a few moments she was embarrassed, ashamed even to be showing her stomach and shoulders and practically her whole torso to this strange boy but the look on his face as he studied her made those thoughts vanish from her mind.

Blaise seemed to be reading her like a text book. His chocolate eyes moved slowly as they scanned the new found territory, and his fingers explored all of the curves and surfaces he had uncovered. When he spoke it was hushed, not a whisper and still quite as intense as his voice had been previously but all the same quite different. "Merlin, Weasley. How do they keep you locked up when you look like this?" That was almost a compliment, Ginny thought. And all at once she felt very comfortable with Blaise looking at her and touching her. It was a strange sensation since only moments earlier she had wanted to bludgeon him over the head.

Both of his hands were now in use covering the expanse of skin that was visible as it was no longer necessary for him to hold her in place using them. Instead he had placed one knee in between her legs and was leaning hard against her so had she been attempting to move she could not. Leaning down she felt him lick up her collar bone. A trail of unexpected kisses were left up the left side of her neck and when his teeth took the lobe of her ear between them she felt both of this hands claim a breast for their own. His nibbling and kneading at once were all too much for her and she was beginning to squirm again. A heat was pooling between her legs and drew her attention to the fact that his knee was now pressing up against her core.

Without knowing why Ginny wanted to be pressed against him, touch his skin, and be higher up than it was possible for her to be currently. Her frail hands found his shoulders and she pressed on them, pushing her chest further into his grasp and twisting her neck so that he had better access to her ear. The effect this had turned out to be that Blaise sunk his teeth into the flesh directly below his ear. A gasp of pain escaped her lips but she didn't mind. She couldn't even think anymore, and it was driving her mad. Pulling at the front of his shirt she went to work on the buttons there. Once they were undone and she was moving to push the article of clothing away from him he caught her wrists. Looking up at him she saw a fire in his eyes that she did not recognize, not only because she did not know him.

"Patience, pet, I'm calling the shots here remember." The rebuke in his voice sent a thrill through her. Perhaps it was the danger of this situation that had her yearning for more of it. Perhaps it was the fact that she knew her family would hate it. Or maybe it was something else. Maybe Gryffindors just didn't have that something she couldn't seem to place with her boyfriends. Perhaps only Snakes knew how to treat a girl like she needed to be treated.

Whatever she was thinking though was lost to Ginny when she felt Blaise's hand snake down the top of her jeans and a single cold fingertip press against her entrance. It was almost too much for her and inhaling sharply she leaned her head back slightly waiting for it to demand entrance. But instead of slipping the digit inside, Blaise claimed her neck again with his mouth, working this time on the nape of it where it met her shoulders while his finger rubbed around her core. The simple movement and friction was driving her mad and all she wanted was for this sensation to end but at the same time to go on forever.

There was no reason Ginny would know to do such a thing but unconsciously one of her small pale hands reached for his belt, seeking entrance. He allowed her to unfasten it and unbutton the top of his pants but when s he attempted to pull his trousers down a growl from him stopped her. As if that was what he was waiting for he finally gave her what she wanted. A sharp gasp left Ginny's lips when he plunged his finger into her which he matched with a groan of his own, grinding his now present erection up against her thigh as he slid it in and out of her.

It was hard for Ginny to know how to respond. But she had to do something because this was driving her mad. "Blaise…" It was hardly audible, hardly anything at all, but she had said it. His name stumbled from her lips before she could stop it. "Blaise, I want…." And again. But he didn't seem to mind. Another growl from him, but this time it wasn't a warning it was in appreciation. He liked it when she said his name apparently.

"What do you want?" His voice was husky and pained in a way and right next to her ear. Her chest was tight and she was having trouble putting words together but she knew she had to if she was going to respond to him. Oh but what to say, she didn't even know. She didn't know how to describe how she was feeling and she didn't know how to describe what she wanted him to make her feel.

"I…I don't know." Her breathing was staggered and her hands were behind her on the top of the piano again, fingers curled over the side and attempting to lift her upwards, press her further against him.

Blaise slid his finger out of her with no warning and she immediately recognized the emptiness, the pain that came with the suspense ceasing to build. Her eyes which had hooded shut snapped open and looked at him. He was looking right back at her, seemed to be studying her in such a way that it made her worried for a moment he was just going to stop and leave. But she had come this far, she couldn't stop now, not when she was feeling all of these things she had never thought possible, let alone with a Slytherin who had referred to her as ugly trash earlier in the evening.

She was not disappointed however. After a moment of staring at her with those hard, unfriendly eyes, Blaise looked down at his hands which reached out to undo the top of her pants and pull them down in one swift motion taking her skivvies with them. If she hadn't felt insecure and exposed before she definitely did now, enough so that it took her out of her stuper a bit. But he didn't give her time to think about it. Without warning Blaise Zabini was kissing her. Full on kissing her, in the middle of a classroom with a transfigured piano in the dungeons of Hogwarts. It wasn't a sweet kiss, it was a rough kiss, one such that she had never experienced before. His tongue forced entrance quickly, slipping past her lips and dancing a fiery dance with her own. Once the shock wore off, she responded, reaching up and cupping her hands behind the back of his neck and holding his head in place as she kissed him back.

Only when she heard the clink of metal against the floor did Ginny realize that as he had been kissing her, while his teeth had made her bottom lip raw and one of his hands had made quick work of removing her bra to leave her completely exposed, he had also been finally ridding himself of this trousers. This new development had Ginny excited but at the same time quite scared. She had heard stories from her friends about their first experiences with boys, but that had always been with boyfriends or friends from home or people they had known all their life. Blaise Zabini did not fall into any of those catagories. But she couldn't deny that she wanted it, wanted it more than anything. But what if she was bad at it? What if all of this time that is what she had wanted from Dean and she turned out to be horrible at sex? That would be quite a shame.

Ginny felt Blaise rubbing at her entrance again, making it hard for her to keep panicking, hard for her to think of anything really other than wanting to be as close to him as she could be. So entranced was she with what his hand was doing that when he spoke it scared her. "Do you want me to fuck you Ginerva?"

How crude. Did people really say that she wondered? And yet it didn't surprise her that much to hear it coming out of his mouth. After all, this wasn't Harry. Did she really just think a bout Harry? She meant this wasn't Dean. This wasn't Dean and this wasn't Michael. This was Blaise Zabini, and he had probably been with many girls by now. And most likely this was how he spoke to all of them. This is how he got them to do what he wanted. And she didn't care. At this moment in time she didn't care because she really did just want him to fuck her. She wanted him to fuck her and to open her eyes to the world beyond niceness, beyond boys who thought she was fragile and that they needed to respect her. She was sick of being respected.

"Yes." The word was shaking because of how hard she was trying to hold on to control, and it was desperate because of her deep want for it. But she knew he wouldn't hesitate, knew that she needed only to utter that one syllable for him to understand her meaning. And he did, she was sure of it.

"Good. Because had you said no I probably would have anyways." There was a faint bit of humor in his voice that she could hear and so she couldn't decide whether to laugh or be entirely scared by his comment. Never mind though, as always he didn't give her much time to think. Maybe that was another one of his tactics, the element of surprise and chaos so they can't make sense of what's going on.

Blaise moved her in an instant. No longer was her back pressed to the piano side, which she was grateful for, but instead it was pressed to a solid wall. Next to the door, no less. Had she been in more stable a state of mind perhaps Ginny would have worried about being seen but she wasn't. She hardly understood when Blaise cast a silencing charm around them either. When he spoke this time it was muffled, urgent, pressed right up against her ear. "I'm not going to be gentle with you, Weasley, because I don't think that's what you want…But feel free to scream, believe me, I won't mind." He was a little bit scary, Blaise was, And even in her heightened state Ginny could appreciate that. But he was right, she didn't want him to be gentle.

If her first time had been with Dean or one of the other twats in Gryffindor they probably would have put down rose petals, lit candles, lay still as they inched inside of her to make sure she felt no pain at all. But Blaise wasn't like that. As soon as she uttered an affirmative response to his rhetorical statement she felt him press her to the wall even further. One of his arms snaked around the lower part of her back to support it and left her up slightly, and the other one he used to position herself. Anticipating, waiting patiently but at the same time yearning for something, to feel something before what he had made her feel before ran off, Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was silly really, like waiting for a stab from a needle or waiting for the pain to set in after you cut yourself. It wasn't going to do much here. And it didn't. It one swift, uncaring, motion Blaise entered her and Ginny belt the break exactly when it happened. As he filled her Ginny did scream. Her eyes snapped open in fear and her gut reaction was to claw her way away from him, to run. But he held he where she was and she felt him lick, her shoulders and her neck as she screamed and struggled and cried.

But gradually the initial pain resided and she began to enjoy the slow rhythmic patterns with which he was grinding against her. Still in a fair amount of pain and acutely aware of every movement he made Ginny relaxed a bit. When he could tell she had stopped struggling Blaise let up on his hold on her, his hands moving instead to her hips, guiding them as she began to match his rhythm with a tentative pace. As her chest became tight again and she started feeling the sickness she had felt before Ginny's breath hitched again, and she began to speed up the pace with which she was sliding herself in conjunction with him. He was very willing to comply and she climbed higher and higher until finally she let out another scream. But this one wasn't because she was scared or hurt. This time it was because every fiber of her body felt like it was exploding in the best way she could possibly imagine.

The movement continued yet, Ginny matching Blaise's pace with enthusiasm and yearning until finally he began to take control. Removing her hands from the place they had found on his neck, Blaise pinned them to the wall on either side of her head and he sped up the pace even more. His breathing was staggered and forced now and it only took a few more moments until he brought himself over the top. Afterwards he stood there for a moment, lacing his hand through her red hair and taking a painfully tight hold on it. But after it seemed he had recovered he slipped out of her, leaving her obviously empty once more. Taking a step back from her, he immediately turned and crossed to his wand. Without looking back he mumbled an incantation to clean up the blood on himself and her which had been produced during the activities and then another to reassemble their clothing.

It was as if nothing had happened, save for the bruises that were growing in color all along Ginny's neck line. She stood for a moment, still leaning against the wall now fully clothed and thinking. Blaise sat down at the piano again and ran his rude fingers over the keys as though to apologize for being unfaithful to them in a way only he knew how.

"I don't understand…"

He laughed at her words. "What don't you understand? How I can have sex with you against the wall of a dungeon and then not coddle you like you're the brightest star in my world?" there was a sick humor to his voice which she was now level headed enough to not appreciate. So when she responded her voice took on its usual bitter tone and fiery back up yet again.

"No, that I understand. What I don't understand is why you have no problem treating me like that and yet when I specifically request it from my flipping boyfriend he can't bloody well get it up for fear of offending me."

He obviously had not been expecting such words to come out of her mouth because his hands dropped from the keyboard and he turned to look at her. After a moment of silence a small twist to his lips told her that he was amused.

"That's because, Weasley, I possess the need for passion in my dark little heart the same as you do in your twisted one. And passion frightens those who are not strong enough to handle it." Turning back to the keys, he continued. "And after the performance you just gave I'm surprised you're even in that house at all."

Ginny didn't know what to say to that so she just stood there, open mouthed, looking at the back of his head.

"Now, if you would please leave. I wasn't quite finished practicing when you rudely interrupted me." And with no more words Blaise simply began playing again. The same song that had drawn Ginny into the room.

Without a goodbye Ginny turned and just walked out of the room. It was almost alarming to her how alright she felt about the situation, about having just been deflowered by a Slytherin in a very non traditional way. But perhaps it was because Blaise had shown her what she was looking for. And he had said it in such an eloquent way that she wondered why it had been so hard for her to place a name to it previously. It was so simple of course. Maybe he was right. Maybe it did scare her classmates and her boyfriends and maybe the reason that she could never find someone who could keep up with her was because she had been placed in the wrong house. Gryffindors just didn't have enough Passion for her.

[[Author's notes.::: read and review please. Haha this went in a very different direction than I originally thought it to be but I just got carried away. Sorry for all the smut. Haha hope at least some of you liked it ]]


	2. Chapter 2

Air; She needed air, needed it to fill her lungs and give her life and remind her that this stuffy castle was not the entire world. There was a universe out there for her to get lost in and she needed the cold air on her skin, in her hair, beating on her robes to remind her of that. It was very easy to get claustrophobic in this bloody school with everyone always breathing down your neck. Ginny was on a short fuse these days and she was quite literally the only person who understood why, despite Hermione's insistence she too understood.

She would be taking her OWLs at the end of this year and unfortunately had no idea what she wanted to pursue as a career. No bloody idea. Her mother sent her at least a letter a week reminding her that they would love her whatever she ended up doing but that she should probably go into Healing. Honestly all Ginny really liked to do was play Quidditch, which drove her mother crazy. That was perhaps part of the allure of the sport. Perhaps she would get lucky and get in a horrible irreversible accident that would land her in St Mungo's indefinitely. That way she wouldn't have to decide on a career, she would simply become a vegetable and waste away. She'd get some rest then.

As though having her darling mother pressuring her on a semi regular basis was not enough, the fact that she was rather close with the resident know-it-all did not help anything either. Hermione had two modes that she flitted back and forth between. Either she was all about research and studying, and working on whatever she and Harry and Ron had discovered this week, or she was infuriated with Ginny's brother and chewing Ginny's ear off about it. Ginny really couldn't care less what Ron did this time to make Hermione angry, it was always something after all, but even that she could have handled. What really irked the red head that Hermione was convinced that Ginny was still head over heels for Harry Potter, which was not true in any way shape or form. It was actually rather hilarious, she thought, that Hermione was so adamantly convinced that Ginny would love someone so bumbling who could hardly tell his back from his front.

Really, Harry Potter was a bunch of hype. He looked good in a Quidditch outfit and he could ride a broom like a pro sure, but that did not a sexy man make. When he was faced with speaking with a girl he was possibly interested in Harry always put his foot in his mouth. There would have been a time with Ginny would have clung to every awkward word he said and analyzed it to the umpteenth degree. Those days had passed however and now whenever Harry Potter talked to her and pretended not to be staring at her chest and wanting to pummel her boyfriend she found the first opportunity to leave and remind him she would never be his.

It was cruel and she knew it, but sometimes she would even put on a show for him. Once she had accompanied Dean to the Three Broomsticks during a Hogsmeade visit. It had been a normal date at first, Dean was very respectful as always which irritated Ginny to know end. He had improved by leaps and bounds with her encouragement but whenever she tried to talk to him about trying something new or tried to push him a bit further in their snogging sessions he would get upset and make up some excuse. She was too young. Ron would kill him. That wasn't the way he was raised to treat a woman. She was tired of it. And yet, she clung to his arm and allowed him to call her his because really she had no reason to leave him other than the fact that she wanted to be thoroughly fucked by someone. Perhaps he would figure that out. Probably not.

But, he always played along with her tricks that she played on Harry. That day at The Three Broomsticks she had seen Harry watching her across the room and had immediately enticed Dean into a snogging session. He wasn't really the best kisser but she wasn't kissing him to kiss him, after all, she was kissing him to tease Harry and drive him mad. It was a cruel game, but she had to keep herself entertained some way. It was getting to be a dangerous game to play however, as she had learned this evening in the Great Hall.

Dinner was never a special event. She usually sat with her brother and his friends for obvious reasons. Hermione liked to think it was because she wanted to spend more time with Harry, but it was simply because she could not stand the people in her own year. Tonight at dinner she had chosen the ideal seat next to Harry, sitting just close enough to him that she could accidentally brush his hand when she reached for the pumpkin pasties.

As fate would have it her doting boyfriend came and sat next to her. She had made a show of putting her hand on his leg under the table and smiling at him like they had a secret. The whole time she could feel Harry's eyes on her hand, as if burning to snatch it up. Feeling particularly bored tonight, Ginny had leaned in for a kiss as slowly and sensually as she could. It would have been fantastic, Harry's heart probably would have stopped if she had sat there snogging Dean right next to him. If only Dean wasn't the worst boyfriend ever.

Ducking out from in front of her, Dean had looked appalled that she was trying to seduce him at the dinner table. "Gin…we're at dinner."

Her cheeks had gone fire engine red, as she was sure her forehead and entire face had as well. In reality no one probably noticed. Ron was too busy staring pointedly at Hermione, Hermione was too busy reading a text book and eating at the same time, and Harry was too busy fuming about her hand being on Dean's leg for any of them to realize she was upset. She was, though, she was furious. It honestly didn't take much for Dean to set her off these days. But as distracted as everyone was in their own silly lives Ginny was sure they had all noticed when she abruptly stood up, emptied her boyfriends plate into his lap and stormed out.

She could hear them muttering behind her and even a few calls of her name as though to stop her but she wouldn't. She wouldn't wait for any of them to catch up to her to see what was wrong. Instead she hurried towards the doors to the Great Hall, intending to get as far away as she could. After a few minutes of aimless wandering, that goal morphed into reaching the highest tower of the school. In the Astronomy Tower she would be able to see for miles, see all of the world she was missing, and breath in the air that she was being deprived of in that god awful castle with all those idiots she called friends.

Finally, reaching her destination she was less livid than she had been upon her exit. She still hated Dean of course, but then again she knew that this wasn't about him. This wasn't about him at all. She was bored. She was so dreadfully bored and felt like she was wasting away and she just wanted to feel alive again. She wanted to feel…something. Unlike the former Ginny Weasley, she knew exactly what that something was, she just had no idea how to go about getting it.

She had tried, of course, with Dean. After the episode with Blaise she had started trying to teach him to be less caring, more selfish. It just didn't work. It wasn't in a Gryffindor's DNA to be selfish or passionate, she supposed. Except for her. She seemed to be the only one who was this restless and uptight all the time which made her wonder if anyone else desired what she desired so much. And if they did what did they do about it? Of course she heard the grunts and pig like squeals that girls tried to mask when they stimulated themselves in the comfort of their beds. She heard the stories of blundering, inept teenagers being caught with their hands down each other's pants on the ground. But Dean didn't want any of that. He refused to touch her in such ways. It was infuriating.

Then there was Blaise, of course. There was no way that she would ever approach him in public or even in private, she knew that was out of the question.It did not however mean that she didn't think about him. She fantasized about him taking her in a broom closet and having his way with her or attacking her in the dungeons. She dreamed of returning to that room where she had discovered him, dreamed of his hands on her again. And sometimes, she thought she saw him looking at her. When they were at meals or assemblies, or even when they saw each other in the hall, her breath would catch in her throat when she saw him looking at her with that glint in his eyes, the glint that reminded her of what they had shared.

"That was quite a scene you made in the Great Hall."

Ginny couldn't stop herself from nearly jumping out of her skin. Was it really possible that not a moment before she ahd been thinking about him, so close to fantasizing about his smooth hands handling her roughly and now he was speaking to her? How had he found her? Why was he here. She struggled to keep her heart beat steady, keep her breathing from hitching as she told herself he wasn't here to shag her. At the same time, she absolutely hoped that he was.

"What's it to you, Zabini?" She kept her voice even and even threw in a bit of ice for good measure. She was sounding thoroughly Slytherin if she did say so herself.

"Oh, Weasley…do mind your tongue please. I really couldn't care less, it wa a laugh for us at the Slytherin table really…What I'm really wondering is why on earth you're still feeling up that nit wit Thomas when I gave you a taste of the dark side. I thought you liked it." He had moved towards her and she tensed as she felt him coming. By the end of his little speech she could sense him standing close behind her. Still, he did not touch her though she found that every bit of her hoped that he would.

"What would you have me do then, break up with my boyfriend and confess my undying love for the Serpent who deflowered me? That wouldn't do well for your reputation I think."

He laughed. She thrilled at the sound, letting it wash over her as she looked out over the grounds. She didn't dare turn to him until he told her to, as she knew he would if he wanted her to. If she was going to get what she wanted from him he was going to have to go about it in his own way, and she knew that from the brief interlude they had had together.

"Very true, thank you for your consideration." He took another step towards her and she could feel his body flush against her back, wishing she had opted to leave her robes in her dormitory. She cursed cold weather as her nerve endings screamed for contact. His voice whispering in her ear made her forget her protests however. "However, I would rather you die a spinster than have to continue watching you feel up that filthy mudblood during my dinner hour." His cool lips trailed over the prickling skin of her neck as she registered that Harry had not been the only one watching the show she had been putting on with Dean. This was very interesting indeed.

She still did not move, instead opting to let him explore as he saw fit. "I didn't realize I should be saving myself for you, Blaise" She gasped when he bit the crook of her neck sharply as she spoke his name. Pushing back into him slightly she let her eyelids drop a bit.

"Of course you should, Weasley. I'm not about to share what's mine with those that don't deserve it." As he spoke to her in soft tones, he reached around her and pulled at her the front of her robe until it unfastened. She obligingly let him tug it off of her.

"I don't belong to anyone." She was adamant about this point. As much as she wanted Blaise to have his way with her she wasn't about to be his mistress, or his concubine or anything. She had needs that boys she wasn't ashamed to be seen with could not meet and he could. It was as simple as that. He did not seem content with this comment though. As soon as it left her mouth she felt the atmosphere change.

Sharply she was pushed forward and she stumbled. Tripping over her own feet she flung out her arms for protection as she fell. The sharp pain of her bare knees hitting the stone floor was nothing compared to a moment later when she felt his hand grip her hair and pull as he dragged her head backwards so she was looking at him. His eyes were bright with something. It wasn't rage but that's the only thing she could think of to equate it to at the moment.

"You belong to me, Weasley, whether you insist on masquerading with that filth or not. You're mine. Or do I need to remind you of that?"

And there it was. The fury that he caused inside of her mixed with her growing need for him to ravage her right there. On the one hand she should kick him full force in the balls and go back to her common room that very instant but on the other hand this was exactly what she had wanted, what she had been waiting for. She didn't feel loved or taken care of or treated like glass and that was what she needed. She was just feeling.

"Perhaps you do." That was all it would take and she knew it. Blaise needed no jibing, no hinting, no subtle hints that she wanted him to take her. He would do it whether she wanted it or not and she most definitely did.

In an instant he had flipped her onto her back, the hard stones hitting her spine a bit painfully. She breathed in sharply when he climbed on top of her, straddling her waist. She could already feel it, her center pounding at the close proximity of what it knew was coming. But it would be a bit yet, she discovered, for he made no attempt to unhinge her skirt. Instead he leered down at her, danger in his eyes. Reaching forward he put both of his hands on her blouse, the white color startling against his chocolate skin. She didn't dare try and interact with him just yet, she knew the rules. Instead she lay very still as he ran his hands up her sides and gently over her covered breasts. A sharp intake of breath on her part got a reaction from him. His eyes flitted to meet her own and a mischevious, almost menacing grin over took his face. He knew he had the power, that she had given it to him.

Ginny's eyes widened a bit as he hooked his fingers quickly around the fastenings of her shirt, making quick work of ripping it in half. That was going to be problematic later but as usual he gave her no time to think or protest. In one movement he had tugged down one of her bra cups and leaned in to cover the nipple hidden underneath with his mouth. Ginny squirmed a bit beneath him as he sucked and nibbled, simultaneously freeing the other breast and keeping it company with his free hand.

"Blaise…" The word was breathed and raspy despite her attempt to keep it level, domineering. She intended to tell him to simply take her, that she wanted it and he needn't waste time courting her various body parts. However, he seemed to have other plans. Growling her threw her a warning look, and her body stung with the cold air and absence as he jumped off of her. Hardly did she have a moment to react however when she felt his firm grasp on her wrist. She cried out briefly as he dragged her roughly backward a few feet.

"Incarcerous"

Before she knew what was happening both her wrists were bound to a bench sitting dutifully by the entrance to the tower. In an instant he was on her again, licking all available skin and exploring all of her curves with his fingers, those magical fingers she knew were so multi talented.

"Tell me what you're thinking. I want to hear what I'm doing to you." His voice was unexpected as he didn't pause to look at her again. Instead she struggled to answer him as he moved lower on her body, placing his head between her legs and licking and kissing his way up her legs.

"I'm thinking that you're driving me insane."

He chuckled as his hands found the sides of her knickers and pulled them off of her. "That's what I like to hear." Returning to his work, she breathed in sharply as he hid himself under the fabric of her skirt. She wanted to be able to see what he was doing, to know what to expect. Her core was pounding and all she wanted was for him to insert himself into her but it didn't seem like he was intending to do that just yet which was proving to infuriate her.

However, when she felt his tongue lash out and flit at her folds she couldn't help but tense her muscles and groan in pleasure. He chuckled again, and the vibrations were just was welcome. She moved her legs so that he had better access as she closed her eyes and felt him exploring this new part of her. Squirming again, she whined when he placed his hands on either side of her hips to keep her still. When she had quitted he reclaimed one of his hands and though she knew it was coming, when one of his slender fingers slipped inside of her she couldn't help but arch up to try and meet it.

Though his remaining hand gripped firmly at her hip to try and keep her still, he did not chastise her as she expected. Instead he simply went to work sliding his digit in and out of her while teasing her with his seemingly expert tongue. She was building quickly and she could feel it. She was going to explode at the rate he was going, if he would just keep going. She fought to keep herself quite knowing that if he knew how much she was enjoying it he would take it away. Her body betrayed her though as her muscles involuntarily tensed around him and she tried to arch further into his touch.

As she expected, he was gone in an instant. Her eyes were open in a moment, pleading with his fiery ones for more contact, for continuance. Instead, however she watched him tap the bindings on her wrists, which immediately evaporated. She responded in an instant, not waiting for permission rather taking control as quickly as she was able. Nearly tackling him, she crawled on top of him, pulling at his blazer and his button down shirt at the same time. Following his lead, she ripped the buttons and simply reached inside to glide her hands over his smooth torso, not bothering to take the time to remove all that clothing.

He bucked against her, grinding his need into her as though to remind her what she had been doing. It was still his game, she was just a pawn and she knew it. But still the idea that he was letting her do what she wanted was intoxicating. Shifting slightly, she fumbled with his belt, finally just tugging sharply at his trousers and dislodging them with help from him. As soon as she saw it she had to touch it. Of course she didn't know how to judge such things as she had never seen another man's penis but she was sure his was of the good sort. At least the way it made her feel, the way it was going to make her feel, she knew it was good for her; At least, good in a bad way. She didn't care much.

Ginny did not wait to be told or invited to do so. His hands moved with her as she went to straddle him again, pausing only for a moment to make sure everything was lined up correctly, and then lowering herself ever so slowly down onto him. It was almost shocking, that instead of the blinding, never ending pain she had experienced the last time there was now this painful pleasure as he filled her. It was still new and she was sure it would hurt later but she wanted it now more than anything. But then there was the problem that she had absolutely no idea what to do now that she was sitting on top of him, encasing him.

Blaise had a pained expression on his face and his breathing was labored. She was sure he was making himself stay very still, enjoying the feeling just as she was. After a few moments he looked at her with those heavy eyes and slowly began rotating his hips against her. The effect was more than she could handle. Putting out a hand to steady herself, Ginny leaned over him, slowly learning the motion he was doing, mimicking his every move so that they were moving in tandem. She could feel herself reaching that tight point again where she was going to be unable to be of much use to him. Lifting herself off him ever so slightly she added to their established movements a bit, which made it all the more enjoyable for her. As her breathing began to hitch again and her eyes closed, more of her weight was put on the arm steadying herself.

"Are you going to come for me Weasley? I want you to do it with your eyes open."

His hips moved more quickly against her and she knew he was trying to help her get there, that he would enjoy watching it. She struggled to control her breathing and look at him but she could hardly control herself, everything was about that unyielding sensation building between her legs.

Without warning the world was spinning. He had flipped her again onto her back and was savagely thrusting into her, almost the same way as he had the first day, uncaring, unyielding. It was enough to send her into that soaring oblivion she had been trying to achieve. As her muscles tensed and she struggled to keep her eyes open, she heard him groaning, trying to reach his own peak. She dug her tiny fingers into the skin of his back and bent her knees to draw him further into him. With a final grunt he finally released into her. Their labored breathing mixed as he held himself above her for a moment.

Their eyes met and Ginny was slightly terrified by the depth of his black orbs. She felt like she could get lost, hypnotized by them. Blaise had already proven that he didn't need the Imperius Curse to control her. His face lowered to hers and he kissed the passionately, once, his tongue sneaking between her lips and sliding over her teeth before he pulled away and stood up, freeing himself of her.

Once again Ginny heard him mutter a cleaning spell that attended to both of them, and she watched as he readjusted his clothes. She shrugged on her ruined blouse and her robes, looking around for her knickers. Finally she saw them at the same time as Blaise himself did. Before she could move he had leaned down and picked them up.

"You should be more careful with these." Handing them to her he met her eyes briefly. They were still dark and menacing but there was something different. Ginny was less fearful for just a moment. He turned to leave, stopping in the entrance to the tower.

"Carry on with the mudblood if you must, Weasley. But remember it's me who makes your body quake the way you need it to."

And then he was gone, leaving her to catch her breath and try and figure out what the hell was going on.


End file.
